


Waves Above The Gull

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: F/M, No active Troubles, PWP, Reader Insert, in which you have a fun dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: You reach towards him and in that moment he moves to kiss you, lips soft despite the sea. His strong hands cup your jaw and for a moment his skin feels cold from the water but then his body heat pushes through; pushes into your skin and down the whole length of your spine.
Relationships: Duke Crocker/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Waves Above The Gull

You know it's a dream but you don't care. Duke stands taller than you; wider shoulders, narrower hips, the warmth of him pushed towards you by the gentle sea breeze. A moment ago you were watching him surf from the balcony above the Gull, but now here he is, dressed and mostly dry; damp and ruffled hair releasing an occasional drop of water onto his shoulders. You wonder if you should say something, but really what is there to say when he's gazing at you as though everything he's ever wanted from life is right there behind your eyes.

You reach towards him and in that moment he moves to kiss you, lips soft despite the sea. His strong hands cup your jaw and for a moment his skin feels cold from the water but then his body heat pushes through; pushes into your skin and down the whole length of your spine.

You step inside, locking the door and leaving shoes and jackets in a pile beside it to make your way over to the waiting fire. His hands are on your butt as he holds you and his palms press against you as they move slowly up over your back, onto your shoulders and down to your chest where he starts undoing buttons. You watch his face in the dancing firelight as he strips the clothes from you. When there is nothing left to take off, you reach out to do the same to him, but he steps back just out of reach to undress himself instead, throwing cardigans and shirts to the side as he holds your gaze, undoing his belt and pushing his jeans to the floor until he is naked too.

He watches you for a moment, looking at you like you are the only beautiful woman he has ever seen. You step forward and run your hands over the smooth skin of his chest, feeling the curve of his muscles beneath your palms. He picks you up then, and carries you easily over to the bed, dropping you gently onto the soft sheets and covering your body with his as you kiss. His body is warm against yours; you feel his skin, his heart beat, his desire pressed hot against your thigh. He moves his kisses from your mouth down your neck, your collarbone, your chest and stomach; lips pressing, teeth gently scraping and tongue flicking as he goes. He keeps moving along your body and goes down on you, lips pressed to yours as his practiced tongue flicks against just the right place.

He moves back up the bed and pulls himself up to look at you, eyes flicking over every inch of your body in a way that makes you feel warm and cherished and loved. He takes hold of your shoulders and rolls you both over so you straddle him as he lies on his back. His hands go to your hips, the slightest downward pressure a wordless request you are only too happy to meet. You sink down onto him, feeling him inside you and watching as he throws his head back, eyes screwed shut and mouth open on a deep moan of pleasure.

He keeps his hands on your hips but lets you set the pace, and your moans mingle together in the air above the bed. He brings a hand then between your legs and you angle down against it, leaning forward to kiss him as your hips move against his fingers and around his body. He smells of a heady mix of sandalwood and the distinctly-male scent of his sweat and when you kiss him he tastes of whiskey and the sea.

You move against him, his hips moving up to meet yours now and as he turns his hand to find a better angle you suddenly crest that wave into a moment of bliss, your body dragging him along with you, eyes screwed shut again as he shouts your name.

You fall down on the bed beside him, legs tangled together, happy and warm. You know it's a dream. When you fall asleep in a moment, you will wake back in the real world and all of this will be gone. You know it's just a dream, but maybe that doesn't matter because maybe when you fall asleep tomorrow, you will dream this dream again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you're glad you did then any kind of positive comment is always much appreciated.


End file.
